


La plaga

by Tanisbarca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Historical, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanisbarca/pseuds/Tanisbarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No importa quién eres, rico o pobre, soldado o campesino. La Muerte no distingue entre eso. Las Naciones poco pueden hacer ante algo así. Histórico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La plaga

**Author's Note:**

> Hechos históricos referidos al regreso de las tropas húngaras ante el tropel de muertes por peste negra en el ejército napolitano durante la batalla por el trono de Nápoles.

Algo que es igual para todos los seres humanos. Señor conquistador que no ignora a ningún país. Máscara de hueso que no entiende de clases, poder o dinero.

Muerte.

El rumor era lejano pero algo se escuchaba. Vientos de guerra bajo las nubes oscuras y el cielo relampagueante y las cadenas oxidadas, serpientes negras arrastrándose con los ensordecedores chirridos de la agonía.

Hungría regresaba con sus tropas de Nápoles porque Italia Romano estaba enfermo para pelear* y ella no quería luchar contra él en esas condiciones. Cuando llegó a su casa cayó enferma también. Nadie sabía por qué ni cómo. Reposando en cama, Hungría pensó silenciosamente en Austria mientras tosía de vez en cuando. Pero lo que no sabía era que, cada vez que estornudaba, una persona en su casa moría por ella y tampoco sabía que la sangre chorreaba por su nariz de una forma tan fluida que las sábanas de su cama ya estaban empapadas con el tinte carmesí.

Hungría no fue la primera que sufrió como tampoco fue Romano. Uno por uno, todos y cada uno de los países europeos cayeron bajo el influjo de la mayor epidemia que pudo asolar la Tierra.

Sangrando por la nariz, las manchas púrpuras emergiendo por la piel, viendo como las almas de sus pueblos morían una y otra vez.

1347\. Peste Negra.


End file.
